Judas
by ThePrinceandI
Summary: Quando Kurt vê o novo vídeo de Lady gaga - Judas, ele sabe de uma coisa, ele precisa fazer um remake. E para isso conta com a ajuda do clube de A/V, Blaine e... Sam
1. Chapter 1

Baseado em uma historia em que Kurt, após ver o vídeo Judas, decide fazer um remake com a ajuda do clube de A/V, Blaine e... Sam

Contem spoilers da série.

* * *

><p>"...Judas Gaga..."<p>

Quando o vídeo terminou não haviam outras palavras para descrever os sentimentos de Kurt senão...

- O meu deus!

As roupas, o cabelo, a maquiagem, a música. Era uma obra de arte em forma de música, um atestado para todas as nações sobre religião, cultura, e como fazer uma boa maquiagem de olho. Era perfeito, e ele tinha que fazê-lo.

No dia seguinte no Glee club o plano do remake do vídeo "Lady Gaga – Judas (Kurt Hummel cover) tinha inicio. Fase um: achar um Judas. Mas não podia ser qualquer um, tenho que ser O um. Tinha que ser alguém sexy, brigão, que ficasse bem em couro, e fosse sarado. Os olhos de Kurt imediatamente caíram sobre Puck, sentado em um canto usando a língua como desentupidor de pia na orelha de Lauren Zizes. Nojento. E Puck não ia aceitar participar do vídeo, primeiro era Lady Gaga, segundo ele ia ter que dar um beijo, na bochecha, de Judas, e deus sabe como ele ia se recusar a isso. Humpf, heteros. Não, ele precisava se alguém mais flexível, alguém que fosse qualificado. Finn parecia muito uma criança que cresceu demais pra isso e não da pra Judas ser asiático, a escolha então só podia ser uma: Sam Evans...

Quando o sinal do fim da aula terminou todos se levantaram para sair e Kurt aproveitou o momento perfeito para dar o bote em sua vítima. Antes que Sam pudesse terminar de arrumar suas coisas Kurt sentou ao seu lado com um sorrisinho malicioso na cara. Sam olhou pra ele por algum tempo desconfiado e pensando se deveria ou não se interessar pelo que Kurt iria dizer a seguir.

-Oi, como vai Sam, há quanto tempo não nos vemos não é mesmo?

-Se por muito tempo você quer dizer dois dias atrás quando você foi no meu motel ver como tirar a macha daquele casaco que você me emprestou e passou quase duas horas gritando comigo enquanto colocava um pó rosa na mancha, então sim.

- Há Sammy, tão brincalhão não é mesmo? Manchas, visitas, o que isso importa não é? O importante é que eu estou aqui para te fazer uma proposta irrecusável.

Sam encarou Kurt por mais alguns segundos antes de suspirar vencido, não podia simplesmente dizer não ao cara que o ajudou por tanto tempo. E Kurt sabia disso.

- Eu quero que você seja o meu Judas...

- Você quer o que de mim?

- Meu Judas... bom, não meu Judas, o Judas do remake do clipe da Lady Gaga que saiu, Judas. Eu quero você participe dele.

Demorou alguns segundos até que Sam processasse aquela informação direito. Quer dizer, é claro que ele já tinha visto o clipe Judas, não é como se ele fosse desligado do mundo e não lesse notícias na internet ou assistisse televisão, mas ele não tinha certeza se Judas era o cara de The Walking Dead ou o com uma coroa de espinhos.

- Olha Kurt, eu não sei se essa é uma ideia boa...

- Por favor Sam, você é a minha última esperança, sem você não tem como eu fazer o clipe...

- Eu sou a sua última escolha?

- Isso não importa, o que importa é que você se recusa a me ajudar depois de eu ter feito tanto por você.

Kurt sabia que era baixo jogar essa carta e depois da cara de culpa feita por Sam ele quase sentiu remorso por ele. Mas Kurt estava desesperado.

- Tá, tá eu faço, só me diga quando e onde.

- Ótima, amanhã as 7hrs da noite, no auditório do colégio, mal posso esperar pra contar pro Blaine...

Enquanto um Sam Evans estupefato olhava para as costas de um Kurt Hummel que dava pulinhos enquanto saia da sala, completamente perdido.

- Blaine?

Por um momento Kurt pensou que Sam não viria, já eram 7:01 e nada dele aparecer. Arruinado, tudo arruinado. Sabia que não podia ter confiado em Sam, ele como os outros não entendia o valor de Lady Gaga, seu marco na música, sua teatra...

Os pensamentos de Kurt são interrompidos pelo barulho da porta do auditório se abrindo e um Sam Evans vestindo sua jaqueta do time de futebol entrando devagar, em passos comedidos, quase calculados, olhando aquele auditório como se o visse pela primeira vez.

-Ai finalmente, Sam, eu podia te abraçar agora...

Kurt e Sam encaram um ao outro se olhando enquanto o sangue subia ate suas bochechas, deixando um certo clima no ar, quebrado pelo namorado sentado no banquinho em um canto.

- Então, já que estão todos aqui, acho que podemos começar?

Blaine levantou do banquinho chegando ao lado de Kurt, encarando Sam e depois olhando para o rosto de porcelana de Kurt.

-Sim... Sim, claro...

Gaguejou Kurt tentando achar as palavras certas depois daquele momento. O que ele estava fazendo, dizendo que ia abraçar outro homem na frente de seu namorado.

-Bom, Sam, você será Judas e Blaine, você é Jesus. Acredito que todos tenham assistido o clipe.

Kurt olhou profundamente para Sam nessa hora, como se dissesse "É melhor que você tenha assistido ou eu vou te matar". Sam balançou a cabeça afirmativamente na mesma hora, com medo, não que não tivesse assistido, mas Kurt podia ser um tanto assustador quando queria.

- Muito bem, eu serei Maria Madalena. Eu pedi para o meu pai para nos emprestar algumas motos para o remake do clipe, o pessoal do clube de A/V disse que podemos filmar aqui. Eu vou estar na garupa da moto com o Blaine... Jesus, e você vai estar atrás de mim, Sam, como Judas, e eu vou estar olhando pra você, te procurando.

Sam olhou tentando imaginar como iria caber aquele tanto de motos no auditório, preferiu não falar nada, o brilho nos olhos de Kurt enquanto ele apontava para locais e falava sem parar era tão grande que ele não teve coragem de estragar sua felicidade.

-Certo

-Depois eu vou filmar com as cheerios a parte de dança aqui. Etc etc, eu pensar em fazer a parte do Eletro Gospel em outro lugar.

-Essa não é a parte em que eu tenho que dar um beijo na bochecha do Blaine, digo, do Jesus:

-Sim?

-Bom, não tem como mudar isso. Quer dizer, muita gente ainda pensa que eu e você tivemos um caso secreto por causa do jornal da escola...

Kurt desvia o olho do rosto de Sam nessa hora, corado.

"Eu aparecendo dando um beijo na bochecha do seu namorado, não seria..."

-Mas Sam, Judas entrega Jesus dando um beijo em sua bochecha, não só tirar isso seria errado no clipe mas estaria mudando a historia da bíblia.

-Não achei que você se importaria tanto, considerando a sua... relação com a igreja.

-Não é porque eu sou ateu que eu sou ignorante sobre as coisas, Sam.

Kurt o fuzilou com o olhar usando aquele tom de voz cheio de escarnio, tirando toda a coragem de Sam de responder.

-Tá...

Falou em um sussurro

-Você disse alguma coisa?

-EU DISSE TÁ.

Ele não pretendia gritar, era só que... ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, simplesmente gritou. Kurt parecia magoado, droga, lá estava ele arruinando a única amizade que teve naquela escola.

-Me desculpe...

-Tá tudo bem Sam, amanhã nos reunimos de novo. Vocês podem ir.

Kurt foi para junto de Blaine que continuava parado com uma expressão impossível de decifrar. Sam virou de costas para ele, culpado, e saiu do auditório, querendo que aquele dia acabasse de uma vez.

No dia seguinte Sam abordou Kurt enquanto ele tirava alguns livros de dentro de seu armário, aproveitou para espiar o que tinha na porta. Algumas colagens de Barbra, Lady Gaga... logo ela. Patti LuPone Broadway, e um retrato de Blaine. Por algum motivo a foto dele ali lhe trazia um sentimento no peito, não sabia bem o que era e não teve tempo de descobrir porque Kurt o chamava varias vezes e abanava a mão na frente de seu rosto.

-Sam?

-Desculpe, eu só tava pensando no tanto que o Blaine parece o Harry Potter.

Kurt olhou pra ele como se ele fosse uma aberração. Droga. Olhou para o retrato de Blaine e depois fechou a porta do armário e trancou.

-É, acho que você tem razão.

Pela primeira vez minha nerdisse me salva. Pensou Sam dando um suspiro aliviado, sob os olhos desconfiados de Kurt.

-Então, no que posso te ajudar?

-Eu queria pedir desculpas novamente por ter gritado com você. Não foi minha intenção, Kurt, e eu sei que te magoou e eu não quero isso. Você... você tem sido um grande amigo e eu não quero perder sua amizade.

-Wow, calma. Não é porque depois de uma discussãozinha que vamos parar de ser amigos.

Kurt colocou sua mão no ombro de Sam e sorriu para ele.

-Está tudo bem.

-Que bom. E sobre o beijo...

-Olha Sam...

-Não, deixe que eu falo Kurt. Está tudo bem, eu faço. Você vem me ajudando tanto e o que são mais rumores, já tem tantos por ai. E se for para te ajudar eu carrego esse novo rumor com um sorriso na cara.

Naquelas horas Kurt se perguntava por que Sam Evans não podia ser gay.

-Você não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso. Tem como você ir lá em casa hoje? Eu queria repassar algumas cenas com Judas.

-Certo, que horas?

-As 7 está bom.

-Te encontro lá...

Sam sorriu e saiu. Kurt o olhava se afastar suspirando. Abriu a porta do armário mais uma vez e olhou para o retrato de Blaine. O sentimento continuava lá. Olhou de novo para o corredor a tempo de ver Sam virando para a direita. O sentimento também continuava lá.

As 7 da noite a campainha da casa dos Hummel-Hudson se tocou. Kurt abriu a porta e encontrou Sam vestido com uma blusa que parecia pouco usada e uma calça que não parecia ser a que Sam sempre usava, todos os dias, no colégio. Estranhou e abriu a porta para ele, convidando-o a entrar.

-Boa noite Sam, você parece... limpo.

Sam deu uma risadinha comedida entrando na casa. Finn estava no sofá e os dois trocaram cumprimentos. Burt e Carole estavam fora, jantando.

-Blaine já está nos esperando lá em cima.

-Há ele está aqui também?

Sam tomou consciência do que falou e esperou que Kurt não tivesse notado. Desviou o olhar fingindo que prestava atenção no que Finn assistia, alguma perseguição de carros.

-Sim, Sam... ele está no clipe afinal de contas...

Kurt falou devagar tentando olhar para o rosto de Sam, estava tudo muito estranho.

-Bom, vamos?

Kurt virou em direção da escada com Sam o seguindo. Seu quarto era no segundo andar e a porta aberta já deixava escapar o som de Judas tocando através das caixas de som. Os dois entraram e Sam fez um acena com a cabeça para Blaine, o cumprimentando. Ele estava no computador de Kurt vendo o clipe mais uma vez.

-Eu pensei em fazermos a parte em que Madalena encara Judas com a arma.

Kurt pega um batom

-Como não tenho uma Haus of Gaga pra criar uma arma de batom e a que eu pedi ainda está fazendo, vamos ter que usar isso como substituto.

Os outros dois assentiram enquanto Kurt guardava o batom e colocava um pano sobre a cabeça, azul, como no clipe.

-Blaine, por favor.

Blaine arrasta o ícone do vídeo até a parte em que Judas e Jesus se encaram e Madalena fica parada entre os dois.

-Blaine você vai ficar aqui...

Kurt apontou para um lugar bem em frente a onde Sam estava.

-Sam você fica onde está.

Nessa hora Teenage Dreams começa a tocar e Blaine puxa o telefone no bolso da calça, atendendo com um toque. Era a sua mãe, os dois conversam baixo por um tempos acompanhados por dois pares de olhares, até que ele desliga e olha desolado para Kurt.

-Era a minha mãe, aconteceram algumas coisas e eu preciso ir. Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem, me liga mais tarde me falando como você está.

Os dois se abraçaram e Kurt foi até a porta com Blaine. Quando voltou Sam estava olhando o histórico de Kurt. Muitos sites sobre moda, ebay, sites para comprar roupas de grife mais baratas, musicais e outras coisas. Ele levantou quando pulando da cadeira quando Kurt voltou, vermelho como pimenta.

-Sam você estava olhando o meu histórico.

-Desculpe é que você tava demorando e eu não tinha o que fazer, então eu fui mexer no computador e fiquei curioso sobre que tipos de site você entrava.

Kurt falou isso abaixando a cabeça, ficando cada vez mais envergonhado. Kurt olhou para a tela do computador e começou a rir, gargalhar. Sam olhou com cara de tacho pra ele, sem entender.

- Eu imagino como você ficou frustrado de ver que não tem nada embaraçoso no meu histórico. Apesar de que eu acho que não faria o seu... "gosto", o tipo de coisa você encontraria aqui.

-Hehe... claro

Sam deu um sorriso amarelo, sem muita certeza de que ele podia dizer o mesmo.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso, Sam fica onde eu te mostrei. Isso.

Kurt pega o batom e gira deixando uma parte de fora. Era um batom vermelho vivo, novo. Kurt não usava batom, supôs Sam.

- Nessa hora eu vou me aproximar de você com a arma...

E chegou bem perto de Sam, sentindo seu hálito quente em seu rosto. O coração dos dois começou a acelerar, um achando que o outro não sentia o mesmo, ambos nervosos, fingindo que aquela situação não era mais do que parecia.

-E eu vou esfregar o batom na sua bochecha... bem aqui...

Kurt passou o batom na bochecha de Sam até que chegasse ao seus lábios grossos. Kurt nunca tinha reparado bem na boca de Sam. Quer dizer, ele sabia que era grande, mas também era bem desenhada, carnuda e vermelha, agora ainda mais, manchada de batom. Os dois se olhavam fixamente, seus corações batendo ritmados. Tu tun, tu tun, tutun. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais, até que o batom caiu no chão, se quebrando e os dois saíram daquele transe.

-A droga, eu tinha acabado de comprar esse batom.

-Tudo bem eu... eu trago um da minha mãe na próxima... eu preciso ir, tchau.

Antes que Kurt pudesse dizer alguma coisa Sam saiu quase correndo do quarto, Kurt não teve tempo de fazer nada a não ser ouvir a porta da frente batendo. Olhou o batom quebrado e sentou na cama, pensativo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam tinha certeza que era hetero, ou pelo menos achava que tinha até o dia em que bateu na porta da escola para meninos Dalton e deu de cara com Kurt, aquele não foi um de seus melhores momentos. Sam não conhecia Kurt direito, exceto pela história do dueto. Mas desde a primeira vez que o viu, Sam gostou dele.

Ele não sabia muito bem o por que. Se era a confiança em si mesmo que ele tinha, e que ele não tinha. Se era suas roupas escandalosas que ficavam tão bem nele. Se foi a maneira que ele o abordou no seu primeiro dia no Glee Club. Simplesmente sabia que tinha se afeiçoado a ele mas, achava que Kurt não sentia o mesmo, afinal, ele tinha desfeito o dueto deles naquele dia para cantar sozinho. Eu não posso ser tão ruim assim, posso? – pensou Sam olhando para a bola de futebol em sua mão.

-Sammy, no que você está pensando? – perguntou Stevie deitando do lado do irmão, olhando para ele como um cachorrinho perdido.

-Quem disse que eu estou pensando em alguma coisa?

-Você não precisa dizer, você sempre faz esse bico quando alguma coisa está te preocupando, Sammy.

Sam olhou para o rosto de seu irmão e viu a preocupação em seus olhos. Tão novo e já tendo que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Aquilo não estava certo.

-Não é nada, não se preocupe com isso. Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso enquanto vocês dois brincam lá fora. Que tal uma partida de futebol?

Com os olhos brilhando como a luz refletida em um lago o irmãozinho de Sam levantou em um salto e saiu correndo porta a fora pegando Stacey pelo braço enquanto Sam olhava os dois com um sorriso no rosto. Seus irmãos já tinham muito com o que se preocupar, não queria adicionar sua possível bi-curiosidade aos dois, principalmente porque eles não entenderiam.

Amanhã ele tinha que se desculpar com Kurt, ele não deve ter entendido nada da fuga de Sam, mas como ele poderia continuar lá depois do que aconteceu. Sam sentia o cheiro do cabelo de Kurt ainda em suas roupas. Morango. Os cabelos dele cheiravam a morango...

No restante da noite Kurt não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, muito menos em Judas, ou melhor, principalmente em Judas. Ele sempre gostou de Sam, desde a primeira vez que ele chegou no Glee club com aquele cabelo tingido, aqueles músculos e aquela estupidez adorável. Mas depois de todo o drama sobre duetos o melhor era se afastar dele, Kurt com certeza não queria um reprise da cena em seu porão como a que teve com Finn. E ele sempre pensou que quando tivesse um namorado nunca mais ia sentir esses sentimentos por outra pessoa, nunca, ou pelo menos até que seu namoro estivesse acabado. Mas lá estava ele, olhando para o teto, com o coração dividido entre Blaine e Sam. Sam com cheiro de limão no cabelo. Kurt riu pensando em Sam tingindo o cabelo e se sentiu culpado por Blaine. Blaine! – pensou desesperado se lembrando que Blaine tinha tido problemas e saiu transtornado. Que péssimo namorado ele era, pensando em outro enquanto seu namorado podia estar em problemas agora.

Kurt buscou seu celular na bolsa e olhou. Nenhuma mensagem nova, nenhuma chamada nova. A imagem dele com a coroa de Prom Queen ao lado de Blaine ainda era sua proteção de tela. Kurt foi até os ajustes e mudou para uma tela cheia de gotas de água. Naquele momento sua mente parecia particularmente tempestuosa.

No dia seguinte Sam e Kurt se evitaram a todo custo. Primeiro Kurt viu Sam andando no corredor e saiu discretamente pela direita se escondendo atrás de uma menina para que Sam não o visse, uma menina que não ficou particularmente feliz de ser usada de arbusto. Depois Sam viu Kurt em seu armário e se enfiou em uma sala dando de cara com o professor de química e uma turma de alunos 1º ano olhando para ele sem entenderem nada. Por fim a hora de ir para o Glee Club havia chegado e nada podia ser feito além de encarar a situação.

Sam esperou Kurt na porta para poder falar com ele a sós, mas ele estava com Mercedes e ficou completamente vermelho quando viu, e entrou sem olhar para os dois. Todos já estavam sentados quando os três entraram e Mercedes se sentou em uma cadeira, deixando apenas duas cadeiras, uma ao lado da outra livres. Sam olhou de relance para Kurt que distribuiu o olhar, ambos desviando assim que perceberam que o outro também olhava. Por sim se sentaram sem falar nada.

A lição do dia era alguma coisa sobre equalidade e como o que tinham feito com Kurt era horrível, Sr. Schue lembrou de Born this Way que levou a pergunta:

-Kurt, como vai o seu remake do vídeo Judas?

Por um momento todas as cabeças da sala se viraram para Kurt que simplesmente não conseguia falar e evitava a todo custo olhar para Sam. Por fim a voz dele saiu

-BEM... caham... bem. Está tudo bem, nós tivemos um ensaio ontem que foi... produtivo. E espero que essa semana tudo esteja pronto para a filmagem.

Kurt apertava o próprio braço com força mantendo o máximo de controle possível sobre sua voz. Rachel e Mercedes olhavam pra ele desconfiadas mas o resto do Glee club parece que tinha engolido sua desculpa.

-Muito bem, não deixe de nos mostrar quando estiver pronto

-Claro, Sr. Schue

O sinal tocou pouco depois anunciando o fim da aula e Kurt foi o primeiro a se levantar, interrompido por um braço o segurando. Kurt não teve coragem de olhar quem era mas sabia quem podia ser, a única pessoa que estava ao seu lado.

-Kurt, nós precisamos conversar...

A voz de Sam falou baixa enquanto ele soltava o braço de Kurt lentamente esperando os outros irem embora.

-Claro... S-Sam...

Kurt se sentou de novo ainda sem olhar para o rosto de Sam

-Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem, eu... eu lembrei que estava tarde e meus pais iam sair e eu precisava estar lá pra cuidar dos meus irmãos.

Sam rezou para que Kurt acreditasse naquilo.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu:

Kurt respirou aliviado e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que estava imaginando as coisas, tudo estava bem. Ou será que estava mesmo? – pensou sentindo um súbito desanimo.

-Kurt você está bem?

Kurt voltou a si naquele momento e olhou forçando um sorriso para ele.

-Claro Sam, e precisamos terminar aquele ensaio. Pode ser... hoje aqui as...

-Sete horas, certo.

Os dois sorriam um para o outro e saíram da sala. Ambos secretamente contando os minutos para aquele "encontro".

Kurt olhou para a tela de seu celular, faltavam 5 minutos para as 7 horas. Ele relia a mensagem que Blaine mandara para ele 10 minutos atrás: "Não vou poder me encontrar com vocês, problemas em casa ainda. Te ligo mais tarde. XoXo". Kurt deveria se sentir mal por Blaine ou pelo menos culpado por ficar sozinho com um cara que ele estava desenvolvendo sentimentos. Mas na realidade ele não sentia nada, exceto felicidade por estar com Sam... e sozinhos. Por um momento ele ficou com medo. E se estivesse se deixando cair em uma ilusão de novo, e se Sam o socasse, não que ele achasse que ele seria capaz mas e se... Kurt começou a andar de um lado para o outro no palco. Parou uma hora e pegou um espelho, olhou os dentes, o cabelo, a pele, e voltou a andar.

-Você vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito.

Kurt se virou e viu Sam saindo por trás de uma cortina, usando sua jaqueta do dia da terra. Se sentiu orgulhoso de vê-lo vestido daquele jeito, mas fingiu não estar nada surpreso.

-E você quase me mata do coração chegando assim por trás dos outros.

Kurt cruzou os braços fazendo a melhor cara de indiferença que conseguiu. O que arrancou o sorriso divertido de Sam porque para ele parecia que Kurt estava imitando uma daquelas mulheres que fingem atitude na televisão.

-Então, cadê o Blaine?

-Ele não pode vir, problemas em casa.

-Há sei, e o que você quer fazer?

-Sobre o que?

Kurt corou de leve, levando a pergunta para o lugar errado.

-Bem você sabe... o clipe?

-A sim, claro, o clipe...

-O que mais seria...

-Nada, Sam... Nada!

-Bom acho que podíamos fazer...

-Vamos fazer a cena do batom de novo.

Interrompeu Sam olhando Kurt com firmeza enquanto ele retribuía o olhar de Sam. Assentiu com a cabeça e foi até sua bolsa Marc Jacobs pendurada e pegou o batom vermelho quebrado. Olhou para o objeto, frustrado, tinha esquecido desse detalhe e agora estava ali, sem coragem para dizer isso a Sam.

-Kurt, aqui...

Sam tirou um batom que parecia usado do bolso. E era, confirmou Kurt quando olhou. Era um vermelho escuro, chique, deveria ser...

-É o batom da minha mãe, eu falei que iria trazer não é?

Sam olhou pros próprios pés envergonhado, Kurt sorriu e guardou o batom quebrado de volta na bolsa.

-Sim você falou, e agora que você o trouxe já podemos fazer a cena. Você fica alí como eu te falei, e eu fico aqui.

Kurt não podia deixar de sentir o deja vu naquela cena. Sam parado ali, seu alito tocando a pele de porcelana de Kurt. O cheiro de limão, talvez fosse o sabonete que ele usa e não a tinta do cabelo.

-Judas, como você pode fazer isso?

Kurt passou o batom pela boca de Sam olhando firme em seus olhos verdes. Nenhum dos dois piscava e a respiração de ambos era curta e rápida. A temperatura no auditório aumentava a medida que o batom escorria pelas bochechas de Sam, como se o tempo estivesse andando mais devagar. Um gota de suor escorreu pelo nariz de Sam e chegou até o batom, fazendo Kurt parar e olhar enquanto o suor agora descia com uma cor de vinho.

-Kurt...

Sam pegou Kurt pelo pulso e se aproximou dele devagar, seus lábios cada vem mais próximos.

-Sam, não, eu não posso...

-Você não pode, ou não quer?

Kurt não sabia responder. Ele não era assim, trair os outros, principalmente seu namorado. Mas Sam, ele era tão bonito. Kurt colocou a mão no peito de Sam e sentiu a firmeza de seus músculos, a movimentação suave que seu peito fazia quando ele inspirava e expirava. Olhou de novo para o rosto dele e estavam agora a poucos centímetros um do outros, seus narizes se tocando.

Por fim, Sam tocou seus lábios no de Kurt, lentamente, quase com medo. Ele não queria machucar Kurt, muito menos força-lo, então foi devagar. Primeiro um beijo lento, devagar, Kurt não teve reação. Outro beijo, dessa vez mais forte. Sam segurou Kurt pela cintura e o puxou contra seu corpo quente como lava e sentiu o corpo de Kurt frio como um iceberg, por um momento pensou estar forçando-o e tentou separar o beijo apenas para ter Kurt segurando-o pelo cabelo dourado e forçando-o a continuar o beijo. Agora era algo selvagem, quase sedento, uma sede que parecia insaciável enquanto se atracavam, as mãos de Kurt passeando pelo abdômen de Sam enquanto ele esfregava suas mãos nas costas magras e elegantes de Kurt. Os dois continuaram assim até que Kurt se separou de Sam der repente e correu até o canto do auditório, respirando com força, recuperando o ar.

-Kurt... eu...

Kurt não falou nada, correu até sua bolsa, a pegou e saiu correndo. Dessa vez foi Sam quem sentou no chão e ficou olhando, pensativo.


End file.
